Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.205$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.205 = \dfrac{20.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.205} = 20.5\%$ $20.5$ per hundred = $20.5$ per cent = $20.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.